1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antennas, and particularly to a dual-band antenna for portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Many portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, and laptop computers use two antennas to enable dual band operation of the devices. Obviously, two antennas occupy a lot of space within the devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.